


I'll Be There

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But He makes Up For It, But He's Still Kind of a Dick, M/M, Pidge is Shiro's daughter, There's some side Heith in here too!, he just wants the best for Pidge, shiro is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: In a fit of desperation, Single Dad Shrio turns to his neighbor Lance. However, Shiro is still very cautious and does everything he can to protect his daughter. As Lance and Pidge grow closer Shiro questions Lance’s motives, adding to the already high tensions. This causes problems between them all since Lance sees Pidge as the child he never had. Shiro goes back to his old routine, cutting Lance out and leaving everyone involved with a sour taste.





	1. Chapter 1

_Shiro_

 

A wave of an anxiety overwhelms Shiro as he stares down at his phone is disbelief, Keith had texted him to tell him he can’t babysit for him today.

 

 _Oh my god, what the hell am I supposed to do about Katie now?_ Shiro sighs, rubbing my temples as he tries to think of who would be willing to watch her on such short notice, but no one comes to mind.

 

“Daddy, what’s wrong?” Katie asks, pulling at his pant leg. Shiro softens a bit, giving her a warm smile as he picks her up.

 

“I just have to find you a different babysitter for today, Keith got sick and doesn’t want you to get sick too. So now I have to find someone good enough to watch you, Katie,” Shiro tells her, placing her on the counter so he can gather the rest of his things.  

 

“Dad, I told you to call me Pidge.” She scowls at me, crossing her arms over her chest. Shiro rolls his eyes, of course, he would have the most head-strong daughter in the universe. “Why don’t you stay home and play with me, Daddy?” _Oh no, not this._

 

“Right, of course, sorry my little pigeon, but you know I have to go to work so I can’t stay home and play.” Shiro kisses her cheek while tickling her sides. Her soft giggles fill the room and Shiro’s heart. She slaps at his hands, laughing hard as she tries to get Shiro to stop. Shiro simply smiles and pulls her close, savoring the sweet moment. He doesn’t get very many of these with his work schedule. “Alright, let’s get you a babysitter, sweet pea,” He says, picking her up once again.

 

“Who are you going to ask? You don’t really have any friends, Daddy.” She points out, Shiro sighs, deflating a little. “Are you sure you can’t stay home? Why do have to work so much?”

 

“I know, Pidge, I know. I’m going to ask our neighbor Lance, we’ve talked a few times, he’s a bit quirky, but he seems like a good guy. As far as working goes, I do have to pay the bills, unless you want to pay them?” Shiro tries to explain to her.

 

“Oh, I think I’ll stick to coloring, Daddy.” _That’s what I thought._ She wraps her arms around his neck and closes her eyes, his sleepy baby girl. Shiro grabs their things, heading out of the door, making sure to lock it behind him. He bites down on his lip, chewing at it slightly as he moves to knock on Lance’s door.

 

“Blue, no!” Lance’s voice can be heard through the door, along with the sound of something hitting the ground. Shiro furrows his eyebrows, okay, maybe this wasn’t the best idea. Before he even has to think about running the door swings open, Lance looks extremely unimpressed with the cat wiggling in his arms.

 

“Hey, Takashi, what’s up?” Lance asks, his eyebrow raising slightly as he tries to calm down Blue.

 

“Hey, uh, you can call me Shiro, Lance, but I was wondering if you could take care of Katie--”

 

Katie interrupts, “Pidge, Dad.”

 

“Sorry, Pidge,” Shiro says while looking at her. “My regular babysitter canceled, and I know it’s short notice, but I’m desperate and I really need to go to work soon.”

 

“Oh, um, I guess I could. I don’t really see a problem with watching her. Maybe she can help with my designs.” Lance says, smiling softly. Shiro wonders what designs he’s talking about, but he really doesn’t have the time to question it.

 

“Thank you, Lance, I really owe you one.” Shiro sighs as he puts Pidge down, still feeling nervous about leaving her with Lance. He looks back up at him, offering a weak smile. “She’s already had breakfast, I can give you money for lunch I should be back well before dinner, but if I’m not I can give some extra cash.” Shiro goes to reach for his wallet, but Lance stops him.

 

“I can just cook something here, don’t worry about it.” Lance tries to assure him, he just sighs once again and nods.

 

“Thanks again, I’ll be back later to pick her up. Pidge, please don’t cause too much trouble for Lance,” He says, giving his daughter a pleading look.

 

“I won’t, Dad.” Pidge rolls her eyes while stepping into Lance’s apartment. Shiro shakes my head, little miss sassy pants.

 

“Well, I have to get going, see you later,” Shiro tells Lance as he tries to adjust himself.

 

“Okay, bye Shiro, have a great day at work!” Lance says, shutting the door before Shiro has the chance to get anything out. He sighs for what feels like the millionth time and walks away from Lance’s door. _I hope everything goes well with him watching my baby._

 

 

_Lance_

 

“So what do you like to do, Pidge?” Lance asks, walking into the kitchen with Blue still in his arms. He places her on the ground, quickly filling her bowl before turning his attention back to Pidge.

 

“Do you have any toys?” Pidge questions while looking around Lance’s apartment with a fascinated look. Lance can definitely understand why an apartment like his would seem so cool to a kid. The splashes of bright colors and art everywhere are enough to draw anyone in.

 

“Yeah, I have a few here for my nephews and niece, you can play with them. I also have coloring books and tons of blank pages if you want to draw your own picture.” Lance explains, walking into his living room and over to the decorated toy chest.

“I don’t have very much because they don’t visit too often, but I have some cars, a few dolls, and a spaceship,” He says while rummaging through the toys.

 

“Spaceship, please,” She says while looking at the prints on his coffee table. “What are these?” She asks while inspecting each of them. Lance smiles, grabbing the spaceship and a couple of dolls before sitting down next to her.

 

“Those are some prints of my designs, I haven’t really done anything this good in a while. I actually haven’t done much designing lately.” Lance places the toys on the table and picks up one of the prints. He smiles at it softly, what happened to him? He used to be so creative and now he’s lucky if he even gets one basic design in a month.

 

“Why don’t you have new ones?” Pidge asks while picking up the spaceship.

 

“Hm, well, I guess I’ve just had a hard time thinking of new things.” He hasn't been as creative as he used to be, he doesn’t really know what happened and now this kid he barely knows is questioning him about it, what a day he’s having. He sighs and places the print back down the table.

 

 _Maybe if I wasn’t such a failure I’d be able to create new things._ Lance groans, rubbing the heels of my hands into his eyes, _maybe I should just change my name to failure._

 

“Lance, are you okay?” Pidge asks while poking his side. He smiles down at her and nods.

 

“I’m fine sweetheart, don’t worry about me.” Lance tries to assure her.

 

“My daddy says if you’re not feeling good you should talk about it so you feel better.”

 

“Your daddy must be a smart man, but I’ve just been having a hard time. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,” Lance says, ruffling her hair. She shrugs her shoulders and nods.  

 

“My daddy is super smart, he’s a lawyer! He works lots though so I kinda miss him.” She tells Lance with a little bit of a pout.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that, hopefully, you’ll be able to spend some time with him soon.” Lance smiles softly, Pidge looks up with an equally soft smile then turns back to the toys. Lance checks his watching, deciding it's about time for a snack.

 

Lance gets up from the couch, making his way to the kitchen, he glanced back over his shoulder, trying not laugh at the cute little whooshing sounds Pidge makes as she flies the toy around in the air. She starts to violently thrash the ship around and throws it front of her. She yells out in mock pain as runs around my coffee table.

 

“Oh no!” She yells, “QUICK! Check the rift exit positioning monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us!” What in the fresh hell did she just say? Lance shakes his head and chuckles lightly as he pulls out some celery and peanut butter then it dawns on him that he should probably ask Pidge if she can even have peanut butter, it’s such a common allergy nowadays.

 

“Hey, sweetheart, you’re not allergic to peanut butter are you?” He asks while looking over at her once again.

 

“I am, one time I accidentally ate it and my daddy freaked out, he had to take me to the doctors,”  Pidge says while walking into the kitchen.

 

“Wow, I’m glad I asked you first or else we would be having some problems.” Lance makes a slightly horrified face as places the peanut butter back into the cabinet. “What would you like for a snack then?”  

 

“I know what peanut butter looks like, my daddy showed me so I know not to eat it. If I do accidentally eat it I have my medicine.” _Her dad is clearly smarter than my dumb ass is._ “Sometimes Keith gives me crackers and cheese for a snack.”

 

“Hm, I don’t think I have any crackers. Um, what about uh, goldfish… and grapes… and some apple juice?” He asks, not confident in what he’s saying at all, as he looks through his cabinets and fridge. God, that’s like the weirdest combination ever, what is he thinking? Pidge simply shrugs and reaches for the goldfish.

 

“I like those things,” She says much to Lance’s relief, kids are so easy to please.

 

“Great, let's get you some and then in a couple of hours I’ll cook us up some lunch and then probably in a couple more hours your dad will come and get you, but if not we’ll be having dinner here too.” Lance rambles on as he pours grapes and goldfish onto a plate. Lance frowns, hoping Pidge’s dad, it seems like she reallys to spend more time with him. Lance chews mindlessly at his bottom lip, pouting some apple juice into a cup. “What would you like to have for lunch?” Lance asks her as he places the plate and cup on the table in front of her.

 

“Grilled cheese.” She says without missing a beat. Lance smiles softly, nice to know he won’t have to worry about lunch as much as he just stressed over finding her a snack.

 

“I can certainly make some grilled cheese.”

 

“Hopefully better than my daddy can, he always burns it.” Lance bites his lip, holding back a laugh. This poor child, she definitely deserves a grilled cheese now.  

 

“I promise I won’t burn it, your grilled cheese will be delicious, gooey, and golden brown. Not a single burnt piece, you have my word.”  Lance promises her as he puts everything away. Maybe today will go better than he had originally thought.

 

 

 

The tip of Lance’s tongue sticks out in sheer concentration. He cannot burn this grilled cheese. No way, no how am he going to let this poor child be deprived of a delicious grilled cheese.

 

Pidge pulls on his pant leg and yells, “Lance, is it done yet? I’m hungry!”

 

“Almost sweetheart.” He bites my lip and places the grilled cheese on the plate, cutting into four pieces. He places the plate on the counter and pours some tomato soup into a bowl. You can’t have grilled cheese without a nice bowl of tomato soup. Lance grins at his handy work and puts both the bowl and plate on the table for Pidge. “I hope it’s as good as you’re expecting.” He watches closely as she takes a bite smirking at the huge smile that spreads across her face.

“This is better than my daddy’s it’s not burnt like his.” Lance lets out a soft sigh and sits down with my own bowl of soup.

 

“I’m glad you like it, sweetheart.”

 

“Can we play dress up?” Pidge asks out of nowhere.

 

“Yeah, I don’t see why not,” Lance says in between spoonfuls of soup.

 

“What about makeup?” She looks at Lance with a sly grin. He almost chokes on his soup, quickly taking a drink of water to try and calm down.

 

“Makeup?”

 

“I saw it in the bathroom, I know you have some.” Sneaky child, Lance feels like no matter what he says in this situation he’s going to lose.

 

“I don’t think your dad would like that.”

 

“Lance, please! I never get to play dress up, please.” Pidge begs Lance with a pout. He frowns, oh boy is he weak or what? Cute kids and animals are definitely his soft spot, how is he supposed to say no to this?

 

Lance sighs, looking at her with the face of defeat. “Fine, we can, but if I get in trouble this is your fault.” Lance finishes the last of his soup and places the bowl in the sink. “We can pick out a dress and then I’ll do your makeup, how does that sound?” Pidge hops down from her seat, handing Lance her plate and bowl. She dances around the kitchen a little much to Lance’s amusement.

 

“Do I get to do your makeup too?” Should have seen that coming.

 

“What if I say no?” I questions.

 

“I’ll lay on the floor and scream.” Pidge looks up at Lance with a serious look on her face. What did Lance get himself into?  

 

Lance frowns, feeling a little defeated. “Fair enough… I have dresses in my room.” He walks to his room, opening the large closet. Walk-ins are convenient as hell well you’re a designer with a million pieces of clothing. Pidge looks around the closet with her mouth open slightly agape.

 

“You have a lot of clothes.” She says while looking at the dresses.

 

“Yeah, I do, but a lot of them aren’t mine. Most of the smaller dresses belong to my niece, the bigger ones are some I’ve designed, some of them I’m fixing or waiting to give away or sell.”  Pidge nods while looking up at all of the dresses.

 

“I want that one.” She tells Lance as she points up at a baby blue dress.

 

“A fine choice.” He smiles and pulls down the dress for her.

 

“You should wear the red one.” He looks down at her, folding his arms over his chest.

 

“You never said anything about me wearing a dress too.” She looks back up at him with those sad eyes and he can’t help but give in. He sighs, taking down the red dress that’s definitely not his size. He’s too far gone, there’s no stopping down. He pulls the poofy dress on over his clothes and smoothes it down. He _tries_ to adjust the straps, but they just continue to fall down anyway. He just doesn’t have the boobs necessary to fill out the dress. Pidge smiles brightly, pulling on her dress as well, hers fitting a lot better than Lance’s. It’s not perfect, but it’ll do.

 

“You look pretty!”

 

Lance smirks, putting his hands on his hips and striking a pose.

 

“Of course I do, doll, I’m high fashion.” Pidge scoffs and walks out of the closet. He chuckles, following along after her.

 

“So onto makeup?” He asks. Pidge nods excitedly, running off towards the bathroom, coming back out just a few moments later, Lance’s makeup bag in hand. No wonder why it took her so long in the bathroom the first time, she was going through his things. They down on the couch, Pidge handing the bag over to Lance.

 

“So what are we going for?” Pidge looks up at him and shrugs, oh so helpful. He opens the rather large bag and places the various lipsticks, mascaras, and eyeshadow palettes on the table.

 

“Sparkly eyeshadow!” Pidge yells while bouncing in her seat. So flashy it is. He takes the pallet and opens it, getting ready to start.

“You know you have to sit still while I do this, right?” He raises his eyebrow and she nods vigorously, she’s way more excited about this than Lance is, but it should be fun. “Alright, sweetheart, let’s get you all dolled up.”

 

 

_Shiro_

 

Shiro sighs, pushing his hair back as he walks down the hallway. It feels like too long of a walk, but he knows it’s just his anxiety getting the best of him. He normally knows that Katie is in good hands with Keith, but leaving her with Lance has left him feeling uneasy all day. If he wasn’t completely desperate he probably would have never asked Lance. He tries not to judge people based on looks and first impressions, but it's an entirely different story when his daughter is involved. Plus, with how quirky Lance is it’s hard not to judge him.  She’s his entire world, he’d be devastated if anything happened to her.

 

Shiro’s knocking is a little more frantic than he had intended, but this entire situation is kind of putting him on edge. Lance opens the door mere seconds later and the look of his is… shocking to Shiro, to say the least… smeared makeup and a poofy dress, but who is Shiro to judge?

 

“Hey, Shiro! You can step in, Pidge is in the bathroom right now,” He says smiling. Shiro nods, stepping into his apartment, closing the door behind him. It’s nicer than he had expected and a lot cleaner. Shiro doesn’t really know why, but he figured Lance’s apartment would be a mess, he just seems like a messy person. From what Shiro can tell he has great decorating skills, he has to hand it to him, his place is a lot more inviting than Shiro’s. Lance’s is bright, colorful, and lively while Shiro’s apartment is plainer and not nearly as decorated.

 

“Daddy!” Pidge yells while running up to Shiro, wearing a baby blue dress which is definitely not what he dropped her off in, but he still smiles softly and picks her up. “I played dress up with Lance, he even did my makeup and he let me do his!” The makeup on her face is fairly subtle and very neat. Well, the sparkly eyeshadow is a little less subtle, but it’s at the very least tasteful.

 

“I can see that sweet pea, but maybe we should get that off of you?”

 

“No, Daddy, it took Lance a really long time. I moved too much.” She pouts while looking up at him. Lance laughs a little while rubbing his neck.

 

“Yeah, it was kind of hard to get her to sit still long enough to do it even though it was her idea. I feel like she just wanted to make me a glittery mess and not have her own face messed up.”

 

“I didn’t think you would know how to do it,” Pidge says, hiding her face in Shiro’s neck.

 

“Why would I have the makeup if I didn't know how to use it? Makeup is art, baby, an art I’ve mastered… by growing up with older sisters.” Lance tries to flip his hair, but it’s not really long enough. The way he says baby doesn’t really sit well with Shiro, but honestly, he didn’t have a choice when it came to a babysitter today. He’s hoping this will be the last time he has to leave her with Lance.

 

“Right… well I should probably get out of your hair now. Thanks for watching her, I really appreciate it.”

 

“Oh, uh, can I have my dress back before you leave? It’s my niece’s, I don’t think she’d really appreciate it if I gave it away,” Lance says, stopping Shiro in his tracks.

 

“Of course, Pidge do you want to go change?” Shiro asks while putting her down.

 

“It’s okay, Dad, I have my clothes on under the dress,” Pidge tells him as she pulls the dress up and over her head. He glances over at Lance to see him looking towards the living room he narrows his eyes and looks back to see Pidge attempting to fold the dress, but she seems to be struggling a bit. She ends up balling the dress up and presenting it to Lance with a big grin.

 

“Thank you for the grilled cheese and doing my makeup, I had a lot of fun.” Lance grins right back at her and takes the dress from her.

 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart, I had a lot of fun too. I’m glad you liked the grilled cheese.” Shiro shifts uncomfortably at the nickname Lance has decided to give his daughter.

 

“Come on, Pidge, we’re meeting grandma for dinner,” Shiro speaks up. Pidge quickly hugs Lance’s legs before running back over to him. He picks her back up and walks back towards the door. Shiro opens the door, but stops, looking back at Lance.“Uh, thanks for watching her.” Lance just gives him another bright smile.

 

“No problem, man. She really wasn’t much trouble at all.” Shiro nods, stepping out into the hallway, Lance waves to Pidge once last time before closing the door. Shiro frowns while as he walks into his own apartment.

 

“Go change and take the makeup off please, I’m sure grandma won’t appreciate it.” Pidge opens her mouth to protest, but Shiro gives her a stern look. She pouts and walks off to her room without any further protest. Shiro pulls out his phone, pressing call only Keith’s number, it only takes a couple of seconds before he answers.

 

“Hey, Shiro, is something wrong?” Keith questions, he sounds different, Shiro can definitely tell he’s sick.

 

“Please tell me you can watch Pidge tomorrow?” Shiro asks, but it ends up sounding more like he’s begging him.

 

“No way. I can hardly get out of bed, I don’t want to pass this shit on to Pidge. I might feel better the day after tomorrow, but no promises. Did things not go well with Lance?”

 

“I don’t know, he just… he just seems so weird.” Shiro tries to explain, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Don’t you always say not to judge people, yet here you are, judging people.” Shiro can almost _feel_ Keith roll his eyes as he heaves an exasperated sigh.

 

“It’s hard not to judge people when it comes to my daughter.”

 

“I know, Shiro, I know, but he didn’t hurt Pidge in any way and he’s not trying to hurt her so why are you worried about it? Lance is a great guy and you’re just overreacting. Hunk wouldn’t be friends with him if he wasn’t at the very least a good person.”

 

“Why should I trust _your_ boyfriend?”

 

“Maybe because you've worked with him for years and know him pretty well. Amway, you’re helpless… I’ll be back in a few days and you won’t have to worry about it. Even though Lance is probably just great with kids and you’re too paranoid to realize it.”

 

“I’m not paranoid, I’m just protective. She’s all I have, Keith.”

 

“I know, just try to loosen up a little, I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Right, bye Keith.”

 

“Bye, Shiro,” Keith says and hangs up. Shiro sighs placing his face in his hands. _I’m not paranoid, just a protective father._

 

“Daddy, I’m ready to go!” Pidge yells while pulling on his pant leg. He smiles softly and picks her up.

 

“Let’s roll, sweet pea.”

 

“Stop trying to sound cool, Dad,” Pidge says while resting her head on his shoulder. He smiles and shakes my head. Sassiest daughter in the universe, but he wouldn’t change it for anything.

 

“My bad, but we really do need to go. Grandma will have my head if we’re late.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) Art from this chapter is by [@the3vilnom](http://the3vilnom.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

Lance

 

 

Lance sighs, sitting down on his couch with a cup of coffee and Blue curled up next to him. He frowns as he looks down at the finished designs that lie on his coffee table. Beautiful and fully realized designs that he created and had modeled.

 

 _Designs that I can never live up to again._ _Have I peaked? Is this it for me? Half finished sketches in a book I can barely bring myself to touch anymore. It shouldn’t be this hard. I shouldn’t be struggling this much just to think of some design. I feel so pathetic… all this wasted potential because I have my head so far up my own ass I can’t seem to find any motivation._

  
He doesn’t really notice he’s crying until his hot tears hit his hands. He sighs, wiping the tears away.  _ I’m so fucking pathetic.  _ He frowns, placing his coffee on the table, it’s gotten cold by now and to be perfectly honestly he has no desire to drink it anymore. Blue purrs, sitting down on Lance’s lap and curling herself up. At least he has his girl. He smiles sadly, running his fingers through her silky fur. He at the very least can’t let her down as long as he gives her plenty of butt scratches. 

 

 

A soft knock on the door breaks him out of out trance-like state.  _ Shit,  _ that’s probably Shiro and Pidge. He quickly wipes his tears and picks up Blue. He walks over to the door and opens it with the best smile he can manage. 

 

“Hey, La— Have you been crying?” Shrio questions, his eyebrow raising. Lance quickly shakes his head, trying to think of an excuse. 

 

“Uh, no, allergies?” Lance says, but it comes out sounding more like a question. He’s just hoping Shiro buys it. 

 

“Right… allergies.” He totally doesn’t buy it. Lance bites his lip as Shiro places Pidge on her feet. “Anyway, can you watch Pidge again today? I should have asked yesterday, but I didn’t really think I would need to ask again.” At least he’s not questioning him. 

 

“Yeah, no problem.” As soon as the words leave his mouth Pidge runs into his apartment, straight towards the toy chest. He chuckles softly while putting Blue down. She quickly scurries off towards Pidge. Shiro narrows his eyes for a second then looks back at Lance, provoking a nervous chuckle from Lance as he runs his hand across the back of his neck. 

 

“I should be back around the same time as yesterday,” Shiro says while shoving his hands into his pockets. 

 

“See ya later, man.” Lance smiles at him, he only nods and walks off, Lance closes the door with a soft sigh.  _ What’s his problem? _ Maybe it’s stress, Lance is sure has tons of work to do. He cards his fingers through his hair and walks over to Pidge. “What’s up, sweetheart?” He asks as he sit down next to her. 

 

She sighs while pulling Blue closer to her. “My daddy looked mad today and I don’t know why… do you think he’s mad at me?” She looks up at him her green eyes starting to look a little glossy. 

 

“Aw, sweetheart, I’m sure he’s not mad at you. He’s probably just dealing with some things at work.” Pidge nods, but that doesn’t stop the tears from coming. Lance frowns and hugs her close. “It’ll be okay, sweetheart. I’m sure your daddy loves you a bunch and wouldn’t want to see you sad.” He tells her as he wipes the tears of her pudgy little cheeks. She wraps her arms around his neck, gently squeezing. 

 

“Thank you, Lance. You’re a really fun babysitter,” She tells him as she pulls away from the hug. 

 

“I’m glad you think so, sweetheart. You’re a really cool kid.” She smiles softly and stands back up. 

 

“Can we draw? I want to draw a pretty dress.” She explains as she walks over to the couch, Blue following right behind her.

 

“That sounds like a great idea,” He says while standing up. He grabs a couple of blank pieces of paper, crayons, markers, and pencils. He hands Pidge a piece of paper and sits down next to her. She quickly gets to drawing making Lance smile softly at how enthusiastic she is.

 

The tip of his tongue sticks out slightly as he concentrates on drawing the small details on the design in front in front of him. 

 

Pidge stands up on the couch, startling me slightly as she yells, “I’m done! Lance, I’m done!” She holds up her drawing with the most determined look on her face. Lance can’t help but smile at how proud she looks of herself. 

 

“Inside voice next time please?” He asks as she sits back now. She nods, handing him the drawing. 

 

“It’s me and I’m wearing a pretty dress just like your designs.” To be completely honest it looks like a drawing a kid Pidge’s age would draw, but there’s something about it, something about how excited is about and the little sparkle that she had in her eyes while she was drawing. Something… something inspiring. 

 

“It’s beautiful. I really love the shade of green you used and how well you kept the color in the lines. Do you mind if I keep it?”  

 

“If I let you can keep that one can I draw some more?” 

 

“Of course you can, draw as many as you like, sweetheart.” Lance smiles softly, placing her drawing on the coffee table next to his prints. Having Pidge around is definitely better than he had originally thought it’d be. She’s so bubbly and fun to have around. Her enthusiasm about simple things is sort of inspiring. 

~~

Shiro

  

“You’re not going to burn it, are you?” Pidge asks as Shiro puts her down on the counter. He roll his eyes and places the bag of groceries down next to her. 

 

“I don’t plan on burning it, Pidge.” He frowns while going through the bag of groceries. 

 

“Daddy, you burn grilled cheese.” Shiro can’t believe she still holds that against him. 

 

He sighs and pulls out the vegetables. “That happened once.”

 

“It was three times. Lance made a grilled cheese and it wasn’t burnt at all! He even made me a smoothie” 

“Enough about Lance, Katie,” He snaps.  _ I am fucking sick of hearing things about Lance. Lance this, Lance that. Lance, Lance, Lance. What is that guy's deal and why does my daughter like him so much?  _ Shiro thinks to himself as he places his hands on the counter.

 

“But da-” 

 

“I do not want to hear it, Katie. Enough about Lance, he isn’t going to be babysitting you anymore so enough.” 

 

“Daddy, I really like Lance. He’s nice to me. He let me play dress up with him three times!” 

 

“I said I don’t want to hear it. Keith is starting to feel better so he’ll be babysitting you again.” 

 

“Uncle Keith isn’t as fun as Lance is.” 

 

“I don’t care how fun he is. I care about you being safe and taken care of. I know Keith can take care of you with no problems. I just want to go back to the way things were before Keith got sick.” Shiro clenches his fists and takes a deep breath. He needs to calm down a little bit, but he just hates the way she talks about Lance. It’s like she thinks he’s better than Shiro is or something. 

 

“Why don’t you like you like Lance, Daddy?” Katie questions while looking up at him, her bottom lip slightly pouted out. 

 

“I just don’t, Katie, he’s weird and I don’t like it.” 

 

“Daddy, you always tell me not to judge people. Why are you judging Lance?” 

 

“It’s different… you’re my child I have to make sure you’re safe wherever you go.” Pidge sighs and hops down from the counter. 

 

“I’m going to color. Please don’t burn dinner.” 

 

“I’m not going to burn it!” Shiro groans and pulls the chicken out of the bag. There’s no way he’s going to burn this, it’s simple. Also, Keith is coming over soon to help so if it does get burnt he won’t be the only one to blame. If he messes up, he blames him, simple as that. He smiles to himself as he preps the chicken.    

 

The door swings open and Keith walks in, looking better than he did the last time Shiro saw him. He closes the door behind and smiles weakly. 

 

Shrio stares at him for a moment then asks, “What did you do?” 

 

Keith narrows his eyes as he defends himself. “Nothing, why do you think I did something?”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Keith. You’re acting suspicious and we both know it.”  

 

“I haven’t even been here for five minutes!” Keith yells while throwing his hands in the air. 

 

“No need to yell, I just want to know what you were doing.” 

 

“I was with my boyfriend, maybe you should try getting one sometime soon.” Keith jabs as he walks over to Shiro, his arms folded over his chest. 

 

“I’m fine being single.” 

 

He scoffs, “Are you really though? When’s the last time you got dicked down?” 

 

“Dicked down? Do I even want to know?” He questions as he tosses chicken into the pan. Keith washes his hands, finally deciding to help. 

 

“It’s exactly what it sounds like. Seriously though, when was the last time you even went on a date?” Shiro shakes his head, deciding to drop the whole dicked down thing.

 

“Going on dates isn’t as important as taking care of my daughter, Keith.” 

 

Keith sighs as he chops the vegetables, he pauses for a second as if he’s trying to gather his thoughts. “You know, I hear Lance is sin-” He seemed to have gathered the wrong ones. 

 

Shiro cuts him off, “I’m going to stop you right there.” 

 

“Oh come on, Shiro! What do you have against him?” What doesn’t Shiro have against him? 

 

“He’s too nice,” He tells him, which isn’t a complete lie. He definitely does feel like he’s overly friendly. 

 

“Too nice? Are you kidding me, Shiro?” 

 

“I just don’t like him. Drop it, please.” 

 

Keith sighs and leans against the counter. “You're not being very fair to Lance, but I think you should at least try to find someone.” 

 

“Keith, I’m fine, Katie is his top priority. Seeing someone would just take up time I could be spending with her.” 

 

“Right, dad of the year.” He sighs as looks up at him. “I’m just… worried that you’re overworking yourself. I want you to be happy.” 

 

Shiro sighs and focuses on chicken, not wanting to burn it. Katie will just bring up how much better Lance is than he is if he does. Keith and Shiro spend the rest of their time cooking in semi-awkward silence.   
  


 

 

While setting the table Shiro notices that Keith places four plates instead of three. He looks up at him as he smiles innocently.

 

“Takashi.” He mocks. 

 

“Who did you invite?” Shiro questions as he places the food on the table. 

 

“I may or may not have invited Hunk and he may or may not be here in a few minutes.” 

 

“Keith, why didn’t you tell me?” He slumps slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“You were in a mood.” 

 

“I was not in a mood.” Keith places his hand his hip, giving him a pointed look. “Okay, fine. I was in a mood, but you should have told me. I like to know when people are going to be coming into my home.” 

 

“It’s not like he’s some stranger. You work with him for fuck’s sake.” 

 

“Language, Keith. I still like to know when people are coming over.”  

 

“I’m not sorry, break out of your comfort zone a little bit, you loser.” Shiro rolls his eyes, but before he can say anything there’s a soft knock on the door. 

 

“Whatever, go get your boyfriend while I get Katie.” 

 

“Pidge, Daddy!” She yells, effectively startling Shiro. He grabs his chest with a loud huff.  _ Jesus, where did she even come from?  _

 

“Don’t sneak up on me like that, you scared me.” Pidge giggles and hugs his legs. He smiles softly while ruffling her hair. “Did you wash your hands?” She nods and climbs up into her seat. 

 

“Hey guys.” Hunk waves as he walks into the dining room with Keith. Shiro smiles softly, taking his seat across from Pidge while Keith sits next to her, leaving Hunk to sit next to me. 

 

“How was hanging out with Lance, Hunk?” Shiro shoots a look at Keith as he places a piece chicken and vegetables on Pidge’s plate.  

 

“You’re friends with Lance?” Pidge questions with a bright smile on her face. 

 

“I sure am, little one. It was great, he said he can fix my shirt which is a relief I didn’t want to buy a new one,” Hunk says. Shiro tries to tune Hunk and Keith out as he makes his own plate, but it’s harder than it seems. 

 

“How long have you been friends with Lance?” Pidge blurts out. 

 

“Oh man, Lance and I go way back. I’ve known him since we were kids, probably since about we were your age,” Hunk tells her with a grin. 

 

“Wow, really?” Pidge seems completely amazed and Shiro really don’t see why. “Why does Lance get to stay home and color all day while my daddy has to go to work?” What kind of job does Lance have that lets him do that?

 

“Lance has a way cool job, cooler than the job your daddy and I have.”

 

Pidge nods, apparently content with the answers she’s gotten. Great, his own daughter thinks their neighbor is cooler than he is. Shiro clenches his jaw at the thought, jabbing his fork into the chicken a little too hard. Psh, his job can be cool. Hunk doesn’t know what he’s talking about. 

 

“What about my shirt?” Keith asks before taking a bite of his chicken, bringing the conversation back to the original topic. 

 

“He said, and I quote, ‘There is no way I am touching a shirt that belongs to Keith. Not until he gets rid of that stupid mullet of his.” This just proves his feelings towards Lance, he seems like a dick that just hides behind an over-friendly mask. 

 

“So he’s going to fix it?” 

 

“Yeah, he’s going to. He said they’ll be good as new in a few days.” Wait what? What kind of sense of humor is that? Shiro feels like this dinner is just going to be dreadful. He’s surrounded by people who are apparently infatuated with Lance and he’s the only with negative feelings towards him. He frowns, looking down at his food, he can’t wait for this to be over.

  
_ I’ve lost my brother and my daughter, they both think Lance is cooler than me. What does Lance have that I don’t have? I’m a good dad and a good brother. Hell, I’m even a good co-worker, where did I go wrong.  _ Shiro thinks as he tightens his grip on his fork, completely ignoring the conversation going on around him. _ I was right, this is dreadful. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super late and I'm hoping the last few bits won't take me as long to get up. I hope you all enjoy! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) Art from this chapter is by [@the3vilnom](http://the3vilnom.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

Lance

 

Lance walks out his room, only slightly surprised to see Hunk sitting on his couch. Coming from Hunk we wouldn’t expect anything less than random pop-ins to his apartment. 

 

“Do you ever knock?” He scoffs as he walks over to him. 

 

“Do I ever? That’s why you gave me a key” Hunk asks while flipping through the channels.

 

“It was for emergencies, Hunk, what if I was naked?” Lance questions while looking at him with his hands on his hips.

 

“One, it wouldn’t be anything new. Two, you said yourself you don’t like being naked around Blue so I doubt you would be.” He’s got some valid points there. 

 

“It’s not my fault you walked in while I was changing.” Lance defends himself while looking away, his arms instinctively folding over his chest. 

 

“You were taking so long I thought you forgot I was there and went to sleep or something!” Hunk claims.

 

“I was soaking wet! It was hard to get out of the clothes, it was taking awhile. I wouldn’t forget you though.” 

 

“At least it was only your ass I saw. Anyway, do you have the shirts?” Hunk sighs. Lance nod, grabbing them off of my workbench. “What’s that green thing?” He adds. 

 

“It’s a dress I’ve been working on for Pidge,” He answers as he holds it in his hands. “I don’t think I’ll be able to give it to her, Shiro doesn’t seem to like me very much. It’s a shame really, Pidge is a really cool kid.”

 

“Shiro, doesn’t like you? What’s wrong with him, you’re great.” 

 

Lance frowns as he hands the shirts to Hunk. He sits down next him, placing his head in his hands as he tries to figure out what he did wrong to make Shiro hate me. Shiro left a strongly worded note on his door about a week ago expressing that he does and will never need Lance to babysit Pidge ever again. He can’t remember doing anything wrong and he definitely didn’t mean any harm to his daughter. Pidge is such a great girl and she looks up to him so much. It’s easy to tell how hard he works for her. Lance can’t even begin to imagine how exhausting it must be to not only be a single dad, but also have a job like that.  _ He’s really kind of… inspiring I guess. I just wish I knew why he hates me so much, I’d love to get to know him better.  _ Lance thinks to himself while worrying his bottom lip. 

 

“Hey, Lance are you okay?” Hunk’s voice breaks the silence. 

 

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine,” He says as he sits back up. 

 

“Why don’t we go to the mall or something? Maybe we can get you some new earrings, maybe even a new belly button ring? I’m sure Shiro would like that, you seem to like him, apparently more than he likes you,” The other man suggests.  Lance cringes at the mention of him liking Shiro more than Shiro likes him.   _ I just really wanna dive into the void right now. The void is nice and cozy this time of year, right? _

 

“You’re like the worst friend ever, you know that right?” 

 

“I’m the best plus, it’s easy to tell you like him and I can almost guarantee you were just thinking about him,” He says with a smirk. Is it always that annoying when Lance does it? 

 

“So the mall, huh?” Lance asks, trying to change the subject back to what it was before Hunk started reading his mind.  

 

“Changing the subject I see.” 

 

“Actually you changed it first and I’m just bringing it back,” He says, folding his arms over his chest with a smirk just as cocky as Hunk’s 

 

“Right, of course, let’s go. I’ll buy you something pretty.” Hunk winks, Lance just rolls his eyes and shakes my head. 

 

“Such a gentleman.” He scoffs. Hunk smiles and stands up, pulling Lance along with him. 

 

“To the mall!” Hunk yells as he pulls Lance out of his apartment. Lance stops him just long enough to lock his door then he continues to pull him down the hall, out of the complex, and to his car. 

  
  


Shiro 

 

“Daddy, can we go to build-a-bear!? Please, daddy, please!?” Pidge begs as they pass by the store. Shiro looks at Keith for support, but he looks just as excited as she is.  _ Great, I have two children with me.  _

 

“Fine, one bear and one outfit.” 

 

Keith chimes in, “They do have the two for $35, so it’d be better to get two because it’d probably save you money.” Shiro groans, dammit Keith. 

 

“You’re just saying that because you want me to buy you a bear.” 

 

“You can’t prove anything.” Keith smirks as he walks into the store with Pidge. Shiro sighs, feeling a little defeated as he walks in behind them. Pidge almost immediately grabs a bear then picks out a sound and heart for it while Shiro watches her. Keith eyes a lion, Shiro sighs while giving him a small nod of approval. He grabs the lion and walks over to Pidge, picking out his own sound and heart. Unbelievable. 

 

“Daddy, I’m done!” Pidge shouts as she runs up to him. She holds the stuffed bear with the biggest smile on her face. At least this thing is making her happy. 

 

“You didn’t pick out any clothes?” He asks. She quickly shakes her head, the smile never leaving her lips. 

 

“Do you think Lance could make a dress for her?” She asks while rocking on her heels.  _ I’m never going to hear the end of Lance, am I?  _

 

“I don’t know about that, sweet pea, why don’t you go pick out a dress?” Her smile fades and it breaks his heart a little, but she runs off anyway to find a dress anyway.

  
  
  


After what felt like hours to Shiro they finally walk of out the store. He feels completely defeated, He never thought he’d spend that much money on stuffed animals, yet here they are. He frowns deeply as he carries both of the boxes through the mall.  _ How did I end up here?  _

 

His eyes widen slightly as he spots Lance near some jewelry, staring at it intensely.  _ Of course, he’s here, I guess it really is a small world after all. You know, it’d be a lot easier to hate him if he didn’t seem so friendly and he wasn’t so damn attractive.  _

 

“Shiro, Keith!” Hunk calls out to them. He smiles brightly, waving as he walks over to them. 

 

“Hey, babe, I thought you were spending time with Lance today?” Keith asks. 

 

“I am, he’s over there deciding which earrings he wants, he saw a few shiny pairs and Lance being Lance was instantly attracted to them.”  _ Lance has his ears pierced? Am I really that unobservant? _

 

“Why doesn’t he just get both? He has two ear piercings, right?”  _ He has two!? Oh my god I should really pay attention more, I’m losing it.  _

 

“Three if you count the industrial, four with the belly ring.” 

 

“What’s next, his nipples?” Keith jokes. Shiro shifts his weight, swallowing the uncomfortable lump in his throat. That’s not hot, Shiro, nope not at all. 

 

Hunk shrugs before speaking, “If you ask me I think he’s already thought about because I saw him looking at some studs for it earlier. I just don’t know if he actually has the guts to follow through with it.”

 

_ I don’t know if I should be turned on or uncomfortable, but my body is definitely interested. _

 

“You know, it’s great seeing you, Hunk, but we should really get going,” Shiro speaks up finally, tightening his grip on the build-a-bear boxes. 

 

“Actually I wanted to talk to you, it’s kind of important,” Hunk says while rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

Shiro looks at him with an expression of what seems to be shock and confusion. “Oh, uh, now?” 

 

“Yeah, we could go get a pretzel while these two go to the Disney store or something, I’m sure Lance would like to tag along too,” Hunk suggests. Pidge’s eyes light up at the mention of both the Disney store and Lance.  _ Great.  _

 

“I guess that’s okay.” 

 

“Great!” Hunk exclaims while taking the boxes from Shiro and shoving them towards Keith. “You can take these, right babe?” Keith gives him a look but takes the boxes anyway. Hunk pulls Shiro along towards the pretzels. 

 

“Can we just get coffee instead? Maybe a smoothie or something? I’m not really feeling pretzels right now.” 

 

“Doesn’t matter what we get, Shiro, I just— I want to know why you're being so closed off towards Lance,” Hunk says, catching him completely off guard. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Hunk shakes his head while sitting down on one of the couches near the coffee kiosk. 

 

“Seriously, Shiro, why are you being so cold towards him, he’s trying his best. He just wants the best for everyone and you keep pushing him away.”   
  


“He’s too nice?” Shiro tries to tell him as he sits down, but it comes out sounding more like a question. Shiro doesn’t really have any good reason for being closed off towards Lance. He’s a beautiful and kind young man, Shiro should be lucky to have him in his life.  

 

“Too nice? Are you kidding me, Shiro!? What are you jealous or something? Do you think your daughter is going to like him more than you? I thought you of all people would know this better than anyone else. Pidge loves you dude, you’re her dad and pretty much the only constant in her life. She might like Lance, but her love for you will always be stronger.” 

 

“I guess I’m just a little insecure…” Shiro trails off. He clears his throat before speaking again.  “She’s all I have and I don’t want to lose her.” 

 

“Do you think Lance is going to hurt her or something?” 

 

“I just… feel threatened by him, I guess. I guess seeing her so excited about someone that isn’t me kind of hurts. It’s just hard, Hunk. It’s hard to let new people in and trust them so easily with my daughter. Everything I ever do is for her.” 

 

“You know, Lance is probably the least threatening person I know. He’ll do just about anything to make people smile and he definitely puts them first. He would never hurt Pidge or you. He actually thinks Pidge is pretty inspiring, he’s been working on his designs more, well not recently, but the last time he saw Pidge he had at least three new designs,” Hunk explains. 

 

“What does Lance even do?” Shiro asks feeling kind of like an idiot for never asking before.

 

“You don’t even know what he does for a living?” 

 

“No… I guess I was too blinded by jealousy to even think about asking.”

 

“He’s a fashion designer, Shiro,” Hunk says, chuckling softly. 

 

“Is that why he was fixing your shirt? You know, that makes a lot more sense now. It also kind of explains why his apartment is so artsy if he’s a fashion designer.”

 

“Yeah, the man is a genius when a needle, thread, and some fabric. I would trust him with any piece of clothing I own. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is you should give Lance a chance, he’s a great guy. I hear that maybe he kind of looks up to you.” 

 

“Why would he look up to me?” He asks while sitting up in his seat. “I’ve done nothing but brush him off all this time... And the note I left him wasn’t the nicest thing I’ve ever done,” He sheepishly admits. 

 

“I told you, he’s a good person. He sees the good in the people. He looks up to you because you’re a strong single dad that didn’t give up no matter what life put you through and it’s clearly put you through a lot. The note wasn’t your best moment, but he doesn’t hold it against you,” Hunk tells him. 

 

He looks down at his prosthetic, clenching his hand into a tight fist.  _ I have been through a lot and I’m not going to let anyone knock me around, but Hunk is right, I have been harsh.  _

 

“Can you tell Lance I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated him recently?” Shiro really does feel bad about the way he has been treating him. There’s no excuse for it. He let his own selfish tendencies get in the way and ended up hurting the people around him, including his daughter. 

 

“Why don’t you do it yourself?” 

 

“Hunk, please, you’re already with him.” 

 

“You’re welcome to come along.” Hunk smirks.  

 

“Hunk, please.” Shiro is about ready to get on his knees and beg, he’s ready to face Lance yet. 

 

“Fine, but you’re going to have to talk to him eventually.” 

 

“I know… now isn’t that time though. Pidge really misses him too so I guess she can go see him tomorrow when Keith is babysitting her.” 

 

“I’m sure she’ll like that. You should have Lance show you some of his designs at some point they're just as awesome as he is.” 

 

“That’d be nice. Now can we please get some coffee? I need something after spending half of the day in build a bear.”  

 

“You're just as dramatic as Lance is, I’m surprised you two haven’t gotten along sooner.” 

 

Shiro scoffs as he stands up, folding his arms over his chest. “I am  _ not _ dramatic.”  

 

“Sure, bud.” Hunk stands up, giving Shiro’s shoulder a light pat before walking up to the coffee counter.  _ What a day _ . 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

_ Lance  _

 

“Pidge, sweetheart, you’re going to have to stand still while I do this,” Lance tells her as he takes her measurements to later adjust the dress to ensure that it fits better. He’s thankful that Shiro allowed Keith to bring her over so he could get this done. 

 

“But I’m excited!” She yells and spins in a circle, holding her hands above her head.  Lance chuckles as he writes down her measurements. 

 

“I know, sweetheart, but I really don’t want to mess it up and I’m sure you don't want me to either so you really need to stand still.” 

 

“You really made that thing?” Keith asks.

 

“It’s a dress, Keith, and yes. I really made a dress. You know, it’s kind of part of being a designer, making things,” Lance says, rolling his eyes while turning his attention back to Pidge.  

 

“Hey, if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t even have your little muse here,” Keith grumbles, standing with his hands on his hips. He looks kind of like a pissed off soccer mom or maybe someone that’s about to ask to see the manager. 

 

“I already know Hunk talked to him, Kieth, stop trying to look like you saved the day.” 

 

“Well I brought here over here, didn’t I?” He scoffs. 

 

“You act like I couldn’t have walked literally one door over to get her,” Lance points out. 

 

“Can you stop fighting?” Pidge asks, her bottom lip jutting out into a pout.  _ Ah jeez, you’re breaking my heart, kid.  _

 

“We aren’t fighting, just bickering. Keith and I always tease each other, don’t worry about it. Let’s get you out of this dress. Just a few more adjustments and it’s all done.”  

 

“Don’t worry, Pidgeon, Lance and I are still friends.” Pidge nods and runs off to the bathroom to change. 

 

Lance snorts, “Friends is a strong word.” He looks at Keith, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“Don’t ruin the moment, Lance. So why’d you even make the dress?” Keith asks, changing the subject. 

 

“Well, we were drawing one day. I was trying to work on designs and Pidge finished this drawing of a green dress that she was really really proud of. I basically took her drawing, touched it up, and got to work. I guess her enthusiasm inspired me.”      

 

“I just want you to know I’ve always been on your side in this. Shiro may be my brother, but I know when to admit he’s wrong.” Keith’s voice is a lot softer than Lance has ever heard before, even his expression is soft, free of the normal grimace he wears.  

 

“I can see where he’s coming from though. I’m practically a stranger and he’s just trying to protect his daughter.” 

 

“You’re hardly a stranger. Strange maybe, but I know you and so does Hunk, he’s just overreacting,” Keith assures, giving Lance a soft pat on his shoulder.  

 

“Thanks, Keith.” Lance smiles softly, maybe Keith isn’t so bad after all. 

 

“I think he’s acting out because he hasn’t gotten dicked down lately.” And the moment has been ruined. 

 

“I… dude, that’s weird.” 

 

“I’m serious, he needs to get laid,” Keith says as if its normal. 

 

“Dude, that’s your brother. Why do you even know that he needs to get laid?” A look of disgust is quickly taking over Lance’s features.  

 

“I’m not saying I’m the one that’s going to do it! That’s gross! I just know he hasn’t gotten and laid and needs to.” Keith throws his hands into the air, he’s clearly starting to get a little flustered. 

 

“Why do you know that!?”  

 

“He hasn’t been on a date in forever it’s not hard to tell.” 

 

“This conversation is over,” Lance groans, waving Keith off. 

 

“Why do you want to be the one to do the dicking?” Keith teases, poking Lance in the side.

 

“What’s dicking?” Pidge asks and Keith and Lance both clap their hands over our mouths. Oh lord, Shiro is going to kill them.  _ Oh no, Shiro is going to kill me. This is it. This is where it all ends _ . 

 

“Shiro is going to kill me and it’s your fault! Oh god, I’m too young to die, Keith! Look at what you’ve done!” 

 

“Calm down, dude, I’ll take the blame if it comes up around Shiro. Going back to the whole… you know before Pidge came out, as much as I hate to say it I think you guys would make a good couple.” 

 

“Me and Shiro, a good couple? That’s rich. I said already that this conversation is over anyway, if you keep going you’re going to end scarring Pidge.”  

 

“I can hear you,” Pidge says while placing her hands on her hips. Little sassy pants. Lance glares at Keith before picking her up. 

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but you have a very stupid uncle who doesn't know how to shut his mouth.” 

 

“But you don’t shut yours either, Lance,” She says while looking up at him. Why did Shiro have to raise the sassiest kid ever? 

 

“Yeah, but he says a lot of stupid stuff,” He tells her as he walks into my room. He places her on his bed then takes the dress and hangs it. 

 

“Can we play dress up?” 

 

“Only if Keith does with us.” 

 

“Yes!” Pidge yells and runs back into the living room to probably talk Keith into it. Keith walks into Lance’s room with Pidge, oh boy if looks could kill Lance would be a dead man. 

 

“Why did you have to put that idea in her head?” 

 

“It was her idea. You can’t blame me.” Lance puts his hands up as if he’s surrendering. 

 

“Yeah, sure. Can we just get this done and over with?” 

 

“Oh come on, Keith. Don’t be like that, it’ll be fun, won’t it, Pidge?” Lance asks her, she grins while nodding. “How about this time I do everyone’s makeup so no one gets makeup smeared all over their face?”

 

Keith cuts in. “Wait, there’s going to makeup involved?” 

 

“Duh, you can’t play dress up without makeup,” Pidge answers for him. 

 

“It’ll be fun, Keith, a great bonding moment for us.” Keith sighs but goes along with it anyway. 

 

_ ~~  _

_ Shiro _

 

Katie and Keith walk into Shiro’s apartment just as his ass hits the couch cushion. He sighs and places the glass of wine he had poured in hopes of having a few moments to himself on the coffee table. 

 

“How was hanging out with, Lance?” He asks both of them, but Katie runs off to her room ignoring him.  _ Alright then, I see how it is, Katie, I see how it is. _

 

“Look at my face and ask me again how it went.” 

 

Shiro looks at him and quickly look away in an attempt to hide his smirk. 

 

“The makeup looks good,” Shiro chuckles out.

 

Keith groans and sits next to him. 

 

“Why me? Why don’t you ever have to go over there and get your makeup done?” 

 

“You say it like it’s happened before. Has Lance does your makeup before, Keith?” Shiro raises his eyebrow, picking his glass back up. 

 

“No, but it should be you! You're the one who wants to dick him.” 

 

Shiro chokes on his wine. Seriously Keith? Does this boy have no filter? 

 

“I’d like to say I can’t believe you said that, but I can. I’m sure Lance wouldn’t appreciate you talking about him like that.” 

 

“Oh, whatever. So are what’s for dinner?” Keith questions while patting his stomach. 

 

“Whatever you make.” 

 

“So pizza?” 

 

“Yup.”  

 

“Why won’t you just admit you’re attracted to Lance?” Keith groans, looking Shiro dead in the eyes. 

 

“You are walking on thin,  _ thin _ ice, Keith.” 

 

“You aren’t denying it.” 

 

“I don’t have to deny that he’s an attractive man. Can you stop hounding me about it already? I know I judged him way harder than I should have and I know I need to apologize to him will you just knock it off already?” Shiro rubs his throat, it suddenly feeling a little dry. 

 

“Yeah... I’m sorry for pushing.” His sweet, innocent, brother pats him on this back.

 

He nods and finishes off his wine. 

 

“So, how doesn’t Hunk like break your--” 

 

“Shiro!” 

 

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” Shiro defends, a soft smirk lining his lips. 

 

“Were you going to say ass?”

 

Before Shiro can say anything someone knocks on the door. 

 

“Gotta get that!” He gets up, feeling rather victorious. 

 

“I despise you.” 

 

“Love you too, Keith,” He says before swinging the door open.  _ Lance? What is he doing here? You know, Shiro, you’d get the answer to your question if you opened your mouth. _ “Hey, Lance, what’s up?” 

 

“I finished the dress I was working on Pidge and I just wanted to drop it off,” Lance explains while rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“Wait, you made her a dress?” Shiro’s eyebrows knit closely together.

 

“Yeah, is that okay?” 

 

“Yeah, of course, can I just ask why?” 

 

“She’s so… inspiring I guess? Her enthusiasm motivated me to actually do something. I was kind of stuck for a while. You really have a great kid, Shiro. Anyway, I’ll stop bothering you now.” Lance pushes the dress into his hands and quickly turns to leave. 

 

“Wait, Lance.” He looks back up at him with a raised eyebrow. “I just wanted to apologize for the way I’ve treated you. It was totally out of line and I just want you to know how sorry I really am. I don’t expect you to immediately accept my apology, but I am sorry. I really do appreciate everything you’ve done for Pidge. Without you, I would’ve been fucked and I shouldn’t have given you the cold shoulder as much as I did.” 

 

“Shiro, you weren’t even that mean to me. It’s okay, I get that you were just trying to protect your daughter.” 

 

“So, uh, do you want to stay for dinner? It’s nothing fancy, we’re just having pizza.” 

 

“Would you like to stay forever!?” Keith yells from behind them. Lance bites his lip to hide his laugh, but it doesn’t work that great. 

 

“Keith, it’d be great if you’d like shut the fuck up.” 

 

Keith gasps, “I’m telling mom.”

 

“I’m a grown ass man. I can curse if I want to.” 

 

“Do you guys always bicker like this?” Lance asks. 

 

“It happens more often than I’d like to admit. Anyway, do you want to stay for dinner?” 

 

“If mullet boy were asking it’d be a hard pass, but since you’re asking I guess I could go for some pizza.” 

 

Shiro smiles and steps aside, allowing Lance to step into his apartment. 

 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve told him to cut his hair,” Shiro says as he closes the door. 

 

“Glad we can agree.” 

 

“I’m glad you’re staying for dinner. Maybe I can change the impression you have a more positive one.” 

 

“Don’t worry about that, Shiro, I already know you’re a great guy.” 

 

_ Why does he have to be so nice all the time? He’s going to be the death of me. _

 

“Lance!” Pidge yells while running up to us.  _ No love for dad, I see.  _

 

“Hey sweetheart, I finished your dress, do you want to go try it on?” Lance asks as she hugs his legs as if she didn’t just see him less than an hour ago. Why didn’t Shiro get that kind of love when she came home. He hands the dress to her and watches as she runs off to go change. 

 

“Why does she like you so much?” 

 

“What?” Lance looks over at him. 

 

“She’s more excited to you see than she was to see me.”   

 

“Probably because I don’t burn grilled cheese,” Lance jabs while sticking his tongue out. “You know she loves you, Shiro. She’s just interested in me because I’m flashy. She’ll eventually get tired of me. Most people do.” 

 

“I don’t see how anyone could really get tired of you.” 

 

“You did,” He points out.

 

“I judged you without getting to know you.” 

 

“You still haven’t gotten to know me.” He’s got Shiro there. 

 

“Fine, do you want to go out with me this weekend so we can get to know each other?” 

 

“Like… like a date?” 

 

“Yeah… like a date,” Shiro repeats. 

 

Lance ponders the question for a few seconds, making Shiro feel like he’s overstepped. He swallows the lump in my throat. The faint sound of Keith clacking away on his keyboard, trying to make it seem like he’s not listening to them, fills his ears. He can bet that he’s going to go straight to Hunk with this later. 

 

Lance finally looks back up at him with a soft smile. Has he always been this cute? Shiro has never taken the time to notice how cute he really is, how good his piercings look, how bright his eyes are, and how soft his lips look. The realization hits him all at once, Lance, Lance, _ Lance _ , he’s amazing…  

 

“Hello, earth to Shiro?” Lance asks while waving his hand in front of Shiro’s face.

 

“Huh?” 

 

“You didn’t even hear me did you?” 

 

“No…” Shiro admits while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Lance rolls his eyes, smirking as he crosses his arms over his chest. “I said I’d love to.” 

 

“Great, that’s… great.”

 

“Is it?” Lance asks while stepping closer.

 

Shiro sucks in a deep breath while nodding. “Yeah, it is.” 

 

Lance smirks while wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck. “Real great.” He whispers before closing the gap between their lips. Lance pulls back and looks up at him, light pink dusting his cheeks as he smiles.Shiro’s breath gets caught in his throat.  _ Wow, he really is gorgeous.  _

 

“Ew, Daddy! Did you just kiss Lance!? That’s so gross!” Pidge yells, completely ruining the moment. Lance pushes me away as he steps back, his face about five shades redder than it was before. 

 

“You guys kissed and I missed it?” Keith whines while staring at us. 

 

“It wasn’t something you were supposed to see in the first place,” Shiro says through gritted teeth. 

 

“Why do you want to watch me kiss your brother you freak?” Lance scoffs.    
  


“I just want to see him happy!” Keith yells. 

 

“Alright, I’ve had enough of this. Lance and I are going out for dinner. Be good for Keith, Pidge.” 

 

“But Daddy, I want to go with Lance too!” Pidge whines.   
  
“Next time, sweetheart, your daddy and I have a lot of talking to do,” Lance says, Shiro places his hand on the small of his back.

 

“Talking is boring.” Pidge sighs dramatically while flopping onto the couch next to Keith. 

 

“I should probably go grab my wallet,” Lance notes as they walk out of Shiro’s apartment. 

 

“I mean… we could just stay at your place for a while? Get some take out and just talk?” Shiro proposes, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“That sounds like a pretty nice night if you ask me.” Lance smiles, grabbing onto Shiro’s hand as he pulls him into his apartment. He pushes the door shut behind them then wraps his arms around his neck. “Now I can kiss you without your daughter saying it's gross.” 

 

Shiro chuckles, gently pressing their lips together.  _ A guy could definitely get used to this.  _ “I’m really sorry, Lance.” He mumbles against Lance’s lips. 

 

“Shh,” Lance breathes out, his lips still on Shiro’s. “This is fine, it's fine, Shiro.” 

 

“I don’t want to overstep.” 

 

“I kissed you first.”  

 

“You got me there,” he says. 

 

Lance smiles and pulls away from him, walking over to the couch and sitting down. He looks back at Shiro, silently gesturing for him to come sit next to him. Shiro bites down on his lip taking in a deep breath before walking over and sitting down next to Lance. Lance scoots closer to him, their thighs pressing together. 

 

This is so surreal, Shiro never thought he’d be this close to Lance, close enough to smell the sweet scent of his shampoo, close enough to feel his body heat on his. 

 

“Let's get some food in us and then talk about gross things, like feelings, yeah?” 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Shiro smiles softly, glad that he’s giving Lance a chance.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! One last part and this fic is finally done! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) Art from this chapter is by [@the3vilnom!](http://the3vilnom.tumblr.com)


	5. Epilogue

Shiro smiles to himself as he watches Lance tell another ridiculously made up story to Matt and Pidge before their bedtime. It’s kind of crazy for him to look back on what his life was like just a couple of years ago. 2 years ago they didn’t even have Matt. 3 years ago they getting ready to get married, and 6 years ago Shiro was trying to push Lance out his life completely. Now here he is with Lance, married, happy, in love, in  _ their _ shared apartment with  _ their  _ children. 

 

If someone would have told him that he was going to marry Lance when he first met him he would have laughed in their face. He never thought in a million years he would marry someone like him, but he’s so glad he did. He’s never been happier than he has been with Lance. They even have their own son along with Pidge, which she protested greatly since he just so happened to be a year older than her. She wasn’t too fond of the idea of getting a brother and still being the baby. They had planned on adopting a younger family, but Matt fits so perfectly into their little family. Even though Pidge denied it at first she definitely loves having an older brother around. 

 

“Whatcha thinking about, hot stuff?” Lance asks while wrapping his arm around Shiro. 

 

“I’m too old to be hot.” Shiro chuckles. 

 

“Never. You’ll always be hot.” 

 

“Even when I’m like 80 and all of my hair is white and I have hair growing out of my ears?” 

 

“Even when you’re 80 and all of your hair is white and you have hair growing out of your ears. Plus, you’re already about a quarter of the way there with hair thing and I think it looks extra hot.” He says while running his fingers through Shiro’s white tuft of hair.

 

“You’d be the only person to think so.” 

 

“Well, that’s good because I don’t need anyone coming on to my man.” Lance smiles, pressing a soft kiss to his husband’s cheek. “You never told me what you were thinking about.” 

 

“Just us.” 

 

“What about us?” Lance pushes for more. 

 

“About how far we’ve come as a couple. Like how 6 years ago I was trying to push away instead of letting you in and if someone told me then that I’d be here with you now I definitely would not have believed them.” 

 

Lance chuckles moving closer to embrace Shiro, “Yeah, you really hated me back then.” 

 

“I didn’t hate you. I tried to, but you make it really hard to hate you,” Shiro says while pulling Lance closer to him. “I’m glad I let you in. You’ve made my life so much better.”

 

“You made mine better too, Takashi. I didn’t really think I’d get married and have kids, but here we are and I wouldn’t change a thing.” 

 

“That’s pretty gay, babe.” Shiro grins, running his hands up Lance’s back. 

  
“Don’t ruin the moment.” 

 

“I wouldn’t change any of it either. I love you, and our kids. You’ve been such a positive presence in Pidge’s life, I don’t know what I would have done without you.” 

 

“You’re such a sap.” 

 

“You love me.” 

 

“I do. I love you so much, Takashi.” 

 

“I love you too, Lance.” 

 

6 years ago Shiro was definitely trying to push Lance away and out of his life. In the end, he couldn’t help but let his heart lead the way and he’s so glad he did. If he wouldn’t have let Lance in he probably wouldn’t be as happy as he is now. He’d probably still be overworking himself, missing out on the important parts of Pidge’s life by throwing himself into his work like he used to all of those years ago. Lance is always there to make sure Shiro’s taking care of himself  _ and _ their children. Making sure Shiro spends plenty of time with his family, bringing him back down to reality when he gets too ahead of himself. Lance has been nothing but understanding and supportive for so many years and Shiro wouldn’t change the way he is for anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around until the end! I hope you all enjoyed it <3 You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com)


End file.
